The Love That Couldn't Be
by The-Tiger-Thief
Summary: Leonardo tries to convince Karai she can change her life, and not be like the shredder. Only short, first chapter can be still be read as a oneshot.
1. Oneshot

_This is set in the 2003 series, just at the end of season 3… _

"Karai, don't you understand? He. Was. Evil" Karai turned away and folded her arms.

"Leonardo! You know the Shredder was like a father to me! He was leaving! Wasn't that what you wanted?" She said, not bothering to look at her blue-clad turtle.

"Yes, but not to go and attack other worlds. I wanted him finished"

"And you got your wish" Karai looked down. She had been released from the ootroms after they had banished her father to a drifting asteroid, and she was not happy with Leonardo.

"Yeah, I did. And now you can make a fresh start"

"Stop trying to make my situation any better! It's hopeless. I am going to go back and take control back over my Japanese Foot clan" Karai sat down on the edge of the roof.

"Karai-"

"Shut up!" She pinned him down. Leonardo threw her off.

"Try me" he said. Karai charged, and missed. Leonardo grabbed her wrist, and twisted it. Karai gasped in pain, and knelt down. Leonardo let go.

"Why did you hate my Master so?" She asked, quietly.

"First off, he tried to kill us! If that isn't a bad enough reason, then I don't know what is" Leonardo turned away. Karai stood up.

"I did try, Leonardo. I tried to tell him I'd given you my word of honour, but he would not listen"

"Well, if that's the case then why did you stab me?" Leonardo asked, pointing to a scar on his shoulder. Karai didn't say anything. 

"That's what I thought. You're different, Karai. Go and start anew" he told her.

"But the Foot is all I've ever known"

"All the more reason it's time to start something different" Leonardo shut his eyes, and let the soft breeze cool his face. Karai looked at him, and very softly, pecked his lips. Leonardo returned it, and Karai then kissed him a bit harder. The 2 were in harmony for a moment, before sinking to their knees. Leonardo looked at Karai hard before saying;

"No Karai"

"What?" She whispered.

"It's too dangerous! My brothers don't trust you like I do. You would've been dead long ago if it were left up to them! Karai, I want you, I really do, but it wouldn't be right" He said, holding her hands.

"Then go" She said.

"Just go!" She said, louder. Leonardo stood up, and kissed her hands.

"Goodbye, Karai" He whispered, before jumping down the fire escape. Karai sat, her hands in her lap, and let the tears fall. Should she listen to Leonardo? Or should she return to Japan? Karai stood up, and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She untied her red bandana around her head, and dropped in on the ground.

"I will start again. For you, Leonardo" She said, almost silently.

**There! So what did you think? Please review! **


	2. Keep Holding On

**OK, well, so many people seemed to like it I decided to update it with another chapter. If you like it, maybe I'll do some more. If not, I'll leave it. Lets see how it goes.. **

Karai walked down the streets of Manhattan. She had never felt so alone it her life, despite the crowd that surrounded her. He gazed up at the tall building her father had lived in. She sighed. So much blood had been shed there. She had said she'd start again to Leonardo, was part of her was still telling her to go back to Japan... A calling. Could she find it in herself to ignore it?

_You're not alone,  
Together we stand,  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand._

Karai brought up her pace.

_When it gets cold,  
And it feels like the end,  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in, _

Leonardo jumped from roof to roof. He leant over the edge and viewed the amazing city. He wasn't ready to go home yet.. he honestly didn't know if he'd ever be.

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong,  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you._

Leonardo let out a long, and almost frustrated sigh. Nothing could ever just go his way.

_There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Karai stood outside her father's old building. She could just feel her Foot ninja sneaking around behind her. Waiting for her orders.

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear._

She lifted her hand. A single wave, and it could be all over for her. She shut her eyes. Her hand slowly, slowly lowered.

_Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend._

Leonardo sped up, running through the city. "What if I've told Karai the wrong thing?" he wondered.

_I'll fight and defend,  
Yeah, yeah... _

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong,  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

Karai stood still. She just gave up everything. Her life. This really was a new beginning. HER new beginning.

_There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

Leonardo noticed he was heading to the shore.

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny,  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._

Karai headed towards the docks. __

La da da da,  
La da da da,  
La da da da da da da da da... 

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Leonardo seated down in the shadows. Why didn't things go the way he'd like? He could never be with Karai, but should he listen to his head, or his heart?

_Keep holding on,  
Keep holding on_

Karai leant over the side of the crisp, hard wood. She saw her reflection. Her silky black hair fell in front of her face. A single tear dripped off her nose.

_There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

Leonardo saw Karai on the docks. Was she crying? He walked over.

_So keep holding on._

Karai's head snapped up. She didn't know whether to be over the moon with joy to see Leonardo again, or dissapointed and angry because she wanted to see him as little as possible.

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through _

"Karai?" Leonardo asked, softly.

"Yes, Leonardo?" Karai asked, without looking up. Leonardo knelt down beside her. They gazed into eachother's eyes.

"Karai, I..."

**REVIEW!**


	3. Our Separate Lives

Karai looked at him expectantly. Leonardo knew what he wanted to say, but he couldn't get the words out.

"I don't know what to do anymore!" Karai burst into tears. Leonardo wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close.

"I've now left the Foot clan, like you said, but now... now I'm lost!" Leonardo took a deep breath.

"Karai, this is what I've always wanted for you. You have the opportunity to have a fresh start. Now you can... you can do anything" Leonardo's words comforted Karai.

"But-" Some part of Karai knew it was pointless to continue.

"Leonardo, I want to go back to Japan. I won't take my Foot clan over there... just leave it. Pretend I knew nothing of it. Will... will you come with me?" Leonardo was silently stunned. He wanted nothing but this. Now he too could have the opportunity to start anew.

"I need some time to think about it... please, give me 3 days" Karai nodded. Leonardo held her there for some time, before Karai stood up.

"I must go and gather my things. Please meet me back here in three days" Leonardo nodded. The two move forward, and engaged in a long, sweet romantic kiss. Karai pulled away and ran before Leonardo could say anymore. With that, he too took off toward his home. He reached the lair in nearly no time. But to his family it seemed like an age.

"Hey, Leo! Where were ya, bro?" Michelangelo called without looking up from his game, MARIO.

"I was just out for a run" Leonardo replied.

"Donny, where's Master Splinter?" He asked his purple-clad brother.

"I think he's in the dojo with Raph" Donatello answered.

"Thanks" Leonardo set off toward the dojo. He could hear Raph's grunts of frustration from inside.

"Patience, my son. If you truly want to become a great warrior, you will need to learn from your mistakes" Splinter's wise voice hit Leonardo.

"When you do something wrong, the best thing is to learn from it," Leonardo pushed the door open.

"Sensei" Leonardo bowed.

"We-el, look who's FINALLY back" Raphael rolled his eyes at his older brother.

"Shut it, Raph!" Leonardo was in no mood to argue with him.

"Someone's cranky!" He hissed.

"My sons! Enough!" Splinter glared hard at them both.

"Whatever. I'm out" Raph growled, and headed up to his room.

"Leonardo, what is troubling you, my son?" Splinter asked.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. Evening meditation?" Leonardo asked. Splinter looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps it would do well to settle your mind. Come" He nodded, and led his eldest son to his room.

Karai flopped down on her old bed. She still had the seal of the Foot, therefore they were still at her command. She would hand it over soon enough. She rolled over and grabbed her laptop. She turned it on, and looked at some of the security camera pictures taken of Leonardo and his brothers.

"I wish I had a family..." Karai said, envy stabbing at her heart. She was so alone in this world. Her father loved her, she knew, but he was a hard man. He didn't let her go like other children. She was always involved in his plots. How she would kill for a simple family like Leonardo.

"Maybe I will find what I'm looking for in Japan" She wondered. She shut the laptop.

"Or maybe it's right in front of me" Karai zoomed in on the picture of Leonardo, and she knew her heart would always belong to him. She could never love another.

"Oh, Leonardo... show me what to do" She whispered, before blowing out her candle and going to sleep.

**I hope this was better than Chapter #2. Please review, I'd love to hear what you think! **


End file.
